


Maintenance

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Erections, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Woman on Top, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Sam turns to Fiona to rediscover something he hasn't had in years.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PineapplePrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineapplePrincess/gifts).



Fiona took a sip of her cocktail through a straw, giving Sam a skeptical look as he sat at her table at Carlito's. “I thought you said I had a client, Sam.”

“That's the thing. I _am_ your client.” 

“Can't this be solved by a beer?”

Sam shook his head. “I don't think a beer can solve this.” 

“Solve what?”

“It's a secret of mine, Fi. Only my lady friend from Virginia knows about this. I haven't even told Mike or my old Navy buddies about this.”

Fiona sipped more of her cocktail. “I'm listening.”

“Okay, so you know about how I ended up in Miami.”

“You slept with the admiral's wife.”

“Wait, wait, I'm not done yet. Before I was sent on assignment to Nicaragua, I had another lady friend I visited that lived on base. She was the only woman that I let...you know...”

“No, I don't know, Sam.”

“I let her spank me,” Sam whispered.

“That's not scandalous, Sam.”

“I'd come over to her home every week and let her give me maintenance spankings. I felt it was a way to atone for everything I wasn't supposed to do when I was a SEAL.” 

Fiona nodded. “Interesting. So you want me to spank you to keep in line.” 

“Something like that.” 

“Do you have a preference on what you'd like to be spanked with? Wooden spoon, hairbrush, something from a sex shop on South Beach?” Fiona raised her eyebrows. “I'm very familiar with a hairbrush.” 

“I'd use something wooden. It's going to take some time to keep me in line.”

“Hairbrush it is then. Come over to my place tomorrow. I should have plenty of things to spank you with.”

 

The next day, Sam stood in front of Fiona at her bed. The hairbrush was on her right side. An annoyed look was on Fiona's face. “What are you waiting for, Sam? Take your pants off. And your tighty-whities.”

“I don't wear tighty-whities. I wear boxers.”

“Take them off, Sam.”

Sam took off his belt. He removed his boxers and then his pants. To Fiona's surprise, Sam had an erection.

“I wasn't expecting your friend to show up today,” Fiona said.

Sam nervously chuckled. “He tends to show up when it's time for a spanking. But don't worry. He'll go away after we get started.”

Sam attempted to take off his aloha shirt when Fiona shook her head. “Why can't I take off my shirt, Fi?”

“How are you going to get your shirt dirty, Sam?”

Sam pointed to his erection.

“If you don't think about it happening, it won't happen. Now bend over.” 

Fiona stood up and grabbed her hairbrush as Sam bent over. As soon as Fiona smacked Sam on his right buttock, he yelped and squirmed. “Ow! That hurt, Fi.”

“You know it's supposed to hurt.”

“Yes, I know it's supposed to hurt.”

“I'm going to keep doing this to you if you don't hold still and shut up.”

“Okay, okay, I'll try to be quiet.”

“You should know, Sam. You were a SEAL.” 

“Waiting to destroy one of Noriega's gunboats is different than getting spanked.” 

Fiona whacked Sam on his left buttock. He continued to squirm and whimper. “I'm serious, Sam.”

“I'm trying, Fi.”

Fiona alternated her strokes on Sam's bottom, waiting patiently for him to stop whimpering and moving. It took a few strokes, but Sam was able to eventually hold his position bent over the bed without squirming or moving. Fiona also noticed Sam was right about his erection disappearing as he was being spanked with her hairbrush. But Sam's obedience wasn't enough for Fiona. She was used to seeing red bottoms when people were spanked. Fiona set out to make Sam's bottom as red as she could make it.

Fiona kept swatting Sam's bottom until both cheeks had a blush on them. And it still wasn't enough for Fiona. She wanted to see more blushing out of Sam. She spanked the upper part of Sam's thighs with the brush. 

Fiona put the hairbrush down, satisfied with the color of his upper thighs and his butt cheeks. “I'm done, Sam.”

Sam stood up. “Thanks, Fi. I...oh.” Sam's erection came back. He looked like he was on the verge of ejaculating. 

Fiona sighed. She started taking off his aloha shirt. “Everything you need's in my bathroom. I'm guessing towels and tissues. Draw yourself a warm bath and relieve yourself there. And clean up after yourself.” Fiona threw Sam's aloha shirt to the ground. “Now go. Now. Or I'll make you mop my bedroom floor.” 

Sam ran into Fiona's bathroom so he could relieve himself.


End file.
